The Demon Who Cried Stitch
by M.W. Roach
Summary: Stitch falls down the well and winds up in Feudal Japan. When Naraku learns of this indestructable demon, he wants to make one of his own. While Inuyasha & Sesshomaru try & save Stitch from his evil demonic clone, Can Stitch help mend their broken family?
1. Roustabout

**_"The Demon Who Cried Stitch"_**

_By: M.W. Roach_

_  
**  
**__Ch.1_ **_"Roustabout"_**

Lilo paced in front of Jumba's laboratory door. She turned and banged on it with her fists.

"Jumba! Hurry up! I need Stitch to help me train my army of earwigs to attack Mertle's house!"

"Almost finished!" Jumba called back.

Moments later, the door opened. Lilo walked in to see Stitch sitting on a table.

"He looks the same." Lilo pointed out. "Did you do anything?"

Jumba smiled and stood by Stitch's side.

"Stitch got upgrade. Now has Evil Genius Language Translator. Can speak and understand 33 different earth languages including Spanish, Dutch, Japanese, Portuguese and even ancient Hebrew!"

Lilo nodded.

"Pretty impressive. How does it work?"

"Language Translator activated by high-frequency pitches."

Lilo stared at Jumba blankly. Jumba laughed.

"It reacts to whistles. When 6-2-6 whistles, he flips to different language, like remote control, no?"

"Ooh…Go ahead, Stitch! Give a little whistle!"

Stitch licked his lips, whistled and began talking.

"Hola! Lilo, me hablo espanol!"

"Cool! Umm…Jumba, how does Stitch go back to speaking English?"

Jumba shrugged.

"Keep whistling. He'll find it."

"Lilo! Come here, quick!"

Lilo sighed at the sound of Nani's voice.

"C'mon, Stitch."

"Yo venido!"

Nani handed Lilo an open envelope.

"What's this?" Lilo asked.

"Read it!"

Lilo opened the letter. She smiled.

"Alright! A trip to Chicago to visit my cousin! Can we go?"

Nani nodded.

"We're goin' alright!"

Lilo leapt for joy.

"Stitch, too?"

Nani sighed and looked at the ground.

"I'm sorry Lilo."

Lilo turned to Stitch, who was still stuck in Spanish mode.

"Stitch, I…I really wanna go."

Stitch sighed.

"Si, bien. Stitch permanezca aqui."

Lilo hugged her alien.

"Thanks, Stitch."

"De nada."

Lilo turned to Nani.

"Let's go to Chicago!"

_**3 Days Later**_

Lilo hugged Stitch and kissed his nose before placing him in a cage at the kennel.

"I'll be back in 2 weeks, okay?"

Stitch nodded.

"Ih."

Lilo waved good bye and left.

3 hours later, Stitch was already beginning to grow restless. He paced around in his cage. It was impossible for him to just sit in there for 2 weeks. He had to go with Lilo, no questions asked. He tore the door off the cage with ease and leapt out. He climbed up the wall to a high window. He punched a hole through it and took off towards the harbor.

Stitch was 20 minutes too late to catch Lilo's ship to Honolulu. So, he hopped on another. It arrived another 15 minutes later. Stitch jumped off and looked around. The airport had to be around there somewhere. He perked up his ears and listened. He heard an airplane. He made a run for the source of the sound. He tried to control himself in the large city. He had to. He couldn't disappoint Lilo by destroying the capital city of their home.

He traveled through the airport by crawling on the ceiling. There were so many terminals; he didn't know where to begin. He didn't even know where Lilo was going. All he knew was it ended with an 'o'. A voice caught his attention.

"Flight 619 to Tokyo is now boarding."

That's all Stitch needed to hear. Tokyo ended with an 'o'. That must be where Lilo was going. Now, he had to get on the plane.

After finding the plane he was going to board, he dashed outside to where a couple of guys threw luggage and pet carriers into the cargo hold. The boys were more interested in the stewardesses then their work. Perfect timing. Stitch scurried over to a pet carrier, kicked out the Yorkshire terrier that occupied it, and took its place inside. He was loaded into the plane. Once inside, he burst out and crawled inside a food crate. He wanted to surprise Lilo.

12 long hours later, the plane landed. Stitch pressed his ear against the side of the crate. The voices were muffled, but one of them sounded like an old man, the other, a woman.

"Your order is here, Mr. Higurashi. One box of freeze-dried Ramen. 112 packages."

"Thank you, Ms. Hokati. This will help my granddaughter, which is ill with pink eye. A really bad case, too."

"Oh, dear! Give her my blessings."

Stitch couldn't understand the people. Maybe Lilo's cousin was Canadian or something? It didn't matter. He couldn't wait to see Lilo's face when he popped out! He felt his box being lifted and set in a vehicle. After, yet another hour, the vehicle stopped and Stitch's box was taken into a house.

"Kagome! The food is here!" The old man's voice rang out.

"I'm coming Grandpa!"

Stitch perked up his ears at the sound of the girl's voice. From a distance, she sounded like Lilo, even though her name appeared to be Kagome. Maybe Kagome was Canadian for Lilo? Stitch took a peek from a hole in the box. The kitchen was empty. The old guy must have left. He quietly crawled out. Suddenly, a heavenly scent grabbed his attention. It came from a yellow backpack. He looked inside, then crawled in. Just as his rear end disappeared from view, Kagome ran into the kitchen, grabbed 6 packages of the Ramen, tossed it into her backpack, grabbed it and dashed out of the house. She didn't appear to hear the low growl that rose up from the depths of her bag or the loud "Ow" that was spouted when she threw the packages inside. Stitch was being violently tossed around inside the bag. Kagome ran into the well house and hopped inside the old, moss-covered well.

Inuyasha waited on the other side when Kagome appeared.

"You're an hour late! What took you so long?" He snapped.

"I had to wait for the Ramen to be delivered! You wanted it, right?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. Let's eat."

Kagome set her bag down and reached for the soup. Again, she was, completely unaware of the little blue hand that was giving her the soup. Once the soup was done, everyone gathered around to eat. Now, it was time. Stitch exploded out of the bag, arms wide.

"ALOHA!"


	2. Blue Japan

_Ch.2_

**_"Blue Japan"_**

**Day 1**

There was a long, uncomfortable silence. Everybody just stared at the odd blue creature. Stitch looked around. He didn't know any of these people, and Lilo wasn't with them. He slowly got down on all fours.

"Uh…bark! Bark!"

Sango smiled.

"Kagome, when did you get a…umm…dog?"

Kagome shook her head.

"I didn't."

Miroku examined Stitch carefully.

"I don't think it's a dog."

"What is it then?" Sango asked.

"I'll tell you what it is!" Inuyasha hissed. "It's a demon!"

Inuyasha quickly unsheathed Tetsusaiga. Stitch backed up slowly. He was frightened. He didn't understand a word these people were saying, and now one of them was threatening him with a sword. He didn't know what to do. Kagome stepped to his rescue.

"Inuyasha! He's not hurting anyone! He's so small."

Kagome picked Stitch up and held up to Inuyasha.

"See? Look how cute the puppy is!"

Inuyasha stared at the little blue thing. Stitch flicked his tongue out and jammed it up his own nose. He smacked his lips together and slobbered. Inuyasha shuddered.

"It's disgusting. Put it down, Kagome before you get a disease!"

Kagome rolled her eyes. She pulled Stitch close to her body and began stroking his head, totally ignoring Inuyasha's demands.

"I think we should heed Inuyasha's warning, Kagome. We really don't know if that demon is dangerous or not." Miroku said.

"Why are you guys giving this little guy such a hard time? Shippo is a demon. Kirara is a demon, and they're harmless."

Kagome held Stitch up and smiled at him.

"You wouldn't hurt anybody, would you, little guy?"

Stitch didn't know how to respond to the girl's language. He did the best he could.

"Isa bisa bah?"

Kagome shrieked and dropped Stitch on his head to run and hide behind Inuyasha.

"It talked!" She squealed.

Inuyasha cocked back his sword. Everybody backed up. It was the end for the little blue demon.

"WIND SCAR!"

The attack hit Stitch perfectly. There was an explosion and a cry. Inuyasha smiled to himself. His celebration was quickly cut short when the smoke began to clear. Stitch was unharmed, and now, he was mad. The group gasped.

"It didn't hurt it at all!" Shippo pointed out.

A low growl came up in Stitch's throat. Lilo wasn't here and he wasn't home. An old feeling came over him. His destructive programming had taken effect. The group watched as the creature grew another set of arms. Antennae sprouted from his head and spikes poked out of his back. He leapt on a rock, making sure everyone could see him.

"MEEGA NALAKWEESTA!" He shouted, ending with a maniacal laugh.

Inuyasha turned to Miroku.

"My wind scar won't work! Use your wind tunnel!"

Miroku jumped back.

"Now way! I don't want that thing in my wind tunnel! Try wind scar again."

"I told you already! It won't…"

"Inuyasha! Look out!" Kagome shouted, but it was too late.

Stitch kicked Inuyasha in the face, knocking him to the ground. Stitch then snatched up the Tetsusaiga and took off into the trees. Inuyasha got up, bewildered.

"That hurt!"

"It must be stronger then it looks." Sango said.

Kagome walked over to Inuyasha slowly.

"Umm…Inuyasha?"

"What?"

"The blue thing kinda ran off with Tetsusaiga."

"WHAT?"

Inuyasha jumped up frantically.

"I'M GONNA KILL THAT DAMN LITTLE ABOMINATION!"

While Inuyasha raved, Sango and Miroku noticed that Shippo was nowhere to be found.

"Inuyasha." Miroku said.

Inuyasha glanced up, agitated.

"What now?"

"Shippo is gone." Sango said.

Inuyasha scanned the trees. Kagome looked around the bushes.

"Where could he be?" She asked.

Once he felt safe, Stitch stopped running. He held out the sword and looked it over. He snarled and began chewing on the blade. Yes, he planned on returning the sword…but in little tiny pieces. He laughed at his idea.

Shippo hopped through the trees, searching for the little demon that stole Tetsusaiga. A thought crossed Shippo's mind.

_Wait a minute! If that thing were a demon, it wouldn't have been able to touch the Tetsusaiga! Whatever it is, I seriously don't think it's a demon._

Shippo stopped when he heard a snarl. He followed the sound and found Stitch, knawing away at Tetsusaiga's blade. Shippo gasped and leapt from the tree.

"No! Stop!"

Stitch stopped when he heard the tiny voice. He looked up to see Shippo. Stitch dropped the sword and retracted his extra arms, his spikes and his antenna. No matter what, he would never hurt a child, even if it had a big, fluffy tail.

Shippo approached the creature cautiously.

"Please, don't break Tetsusaiga." Shippo pleaded.

Stitch tilted his head.

"Gaba?"

Shippo shook his head.

"I don't understand you."

Stitch couldn't understand Shippo either. He didn't want to, but Stitch had no choice. He whistled.

"Hola." He said.

Shippo just stood there. Stitch tried again.

"Oi?" He said in Portuguese.

Again, Shippo stared blankly. Stitch growled in frustration and whistled again.

"Hallo." He spat in German.

Judging by Shippo's blank stares, Stitch tried again and again. Finally, he found it. (Conversations will be translated into English.)

"Ha…he…Hi." Stitch stammered.

Shippo smiled.

"I understood that! Hello."

Stitch wagged his little stubby tail.

"My name Stitch."

Shippo extended his hand.

"My name's Shippo."

Stitch grabbed the boys' hand, picked him up off the ground and shook him about vigorously. Shippo laughed.

"Wow! You really are strong! Now that we understand each other, I really should tell you. Breaking that sword would mean death to me and all my friends. You see, Inuyasha turns into a demon whenever he's separated from the Tetsusaiga. And when he does turn demon, he goes on a killing spree. So, you see, Stitch, you really need to bring back Inuyasha's sword, okay?"

Stitch thought for a moment, then nodded.

"Okay."

Stitch grabbed the sword and slumped over. He motioned for Shippo to climb onto his back.

Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku's voice rang out through the forest, calling Shippo.

"Look! There he is!" Sango shouted.

Stitch landed 10 feet away from the others. Shippo jumped off his back.

"Inuyasha, I think Stitch has something to tell you."

Sango and Kagome looked at each other.

"Stitch? Is that his name?" They asked in unison.

Shippo nodded. Inuyasha walked up to the little monster.

"So, 'Stitch'. What do you got to say to me?"

Stitch held out the Tetsusaiga. Inuyasha knelt down to take it. Just as his fingers were about to touch it, Stitch snatched it back and, with all his might, cracked Inuyasha in the head with the handle.

"Uchaba kuchiba!" He yelled before dropping the sword in Inuyasha's hands.

"I think he said that he doesn't want you to attack him with it again!" Shippo giggled.

Inuyasha got up slowly, rubbing his bruised skull. He looked at Tetsusaiga.

"What the-…He's been chewing on it!" He yelled, cradling the beat-up blade.

While Inuyasha whined over his sword, Shippo was busy explaining to the others that Stitch wasn't a demon.

"Well, if he's not a demon, what is he?" Sango asked.

The group looked over at Stitch.

"Meela alien." Stitch said.

Inuyasha grunted.

"Don't listen to it. It's a demon."

Stitch growled at Inuyasha.

"Stitch naga demon! Meela alien!" Stitch argued.

"YOU'RE A DEMON!" Inuyasha shouted.

Stitch didn't have the patience for the stubborn idiot. He grabbed Inuyasha by the leg and flung him into a tree.

"MEELA ALIEN, STUPIDHEAD!"


	3. Ohana Means Family

_Ch.3_

**_"Ohana Means Family"_**

Everybody excluding Kagome and Stitch slept around the roaring fire. Stitch watched in a trance as the flames licked the night air. It reminded him of the tiki torches back at home. He sighed when he thought of it. Kagome seemed to have read his mind.

"Home sick, Stitch?"

Stitch looked at Kagome.

"Ih."

Kagome stroked Stitch's head.

"Don't worry. I'll see what we can do first thing in the morning."

Kagome lay down and drifted off to sleep, leaving Stitch to think. The more he thought about it, the more he thought about staying. Why should he go back anyway? So Lilo could lock him up again? Stitch couldn't go back. He got up quietly and scurried into the forest.

Inuyasha's eyes shot open when he heard the rustling of leaves. He watched Stitch disappear into the woods. He got up and ran after him.

Stitch didn't stop until he was far from camp, at least 5 miles away. He jumped when he heard a twig snap. Inuyasha appeared, panting like crazy.

"Man, you're fast! What are you doing running away like that? Kagome's gonna bring you home tomorrow."

Stitch backed up.

"Naga. Stitch stay here. Mad at Lilo."

"Lilo? Who's Lilo?"

Stitch lay his large ears back.

"Ohana."

Inuyasha tilted his head.

"Ohana?"

Stitch nodded.

"Ohana means 'family'. Family means 'nobody gets left behind'."

Stitch looked away, tears in his eyes.

"Lilo leave Stitch behind." He whispered sadly.

Inuyasha nodded.

"Oh. I see."

"M…Maybe Stitch find new family."

Inuyasha shrugged.

"Maybe. Are you sure?"

"Ih. Will Inuyasha help Stitch?"

Inuyasha sighed and rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably.

"Geez, now?"

Stitch looked up at Inuyasha with big, soulful eyes.

"Please?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Alright, alright."

**Day 2**

The group awoke the next morning. Inuyasha and Stitch were nowhere to be found.

"Where do you think they went?" Sango asked.

Kagome shrugged.

"I don't know. Should we look for them?"

"Maybe Inuyasha is just showing Stitch around. After all, the little fellow lives on an island. It'll probably do him some good to explore someplace new." Miroku stated.

Kagome nodded.

"So, we'll just wait here, then?"

"I don't see a problem with it." Shippo said. "We could all use a rest."

Inuyasha and Stitch rested near a creek. Inuyasha lifted his head and flared his nostrils.

"That's Sesshomaru's scent! Stitch, wait here. I'll be right back. DON'T MOVE."

Inuyasha hopped off.

Stitch sat for a moment, then got up and left. His ears perked up in interest when he saw light peeking through the trees. Finally, a break in the forest! Stitch made a run for the light. He burst through the trees and took a deep breath of air. His eyes widened when he saw a tall, white figure gracefully make his way through the meadow. With it, was a large two-headed creature, a small green thing, and a little girl. Stitch smiled a big, tooth-filled grin.

"Ooh!"

Eagerly, Stitch ran over to the strangers. First, he approached the little girl. He wagged his little stub tail. Rin immediately took a liking to him.

"Lord Sesshomaru, look! A little koala demon!" She said happily, petting Stitch.

Jaken was the first to stop and see what the child was babbling about. He gasped.

"My Lord! There really is a small koala demon with Rin!"

Sesshomaru stopped and turned to look at Stitch. He didn't know why, but he liked the little blue demon. He walked over to it and knelt down. He put his hand on it's head.

"It has no demonic aura. It's not a demon." He said calmly.

Stitch smiled happily. Finally, someone who knew he wasn't a demon! He liked this Sesshomaru guy! Eagerly, he leapt on his shoulder, stub wagging. Sesshomaru didn't seem to mind. He stood up straight and continued walking; the little not-demon perched high on him. Rin followed, giggling. Jaken rolled his eyes and followed reluctantly.

Inuyasha returned to where he left Stitch, only to find Stitch was gone. He growled.

"Damn it!"

He followed Stitch's scent to the meadow, where he watched in shock as his brother strolled by, Stitch sitting comfortably on his armor. Apparently, Stitch found his new Ohana; by stealing Inuyasha's!


	4. Oh, Great, He's Loose

_Ch.4_

**_"Oh, Great…He's Loose"_**

**Day 3**

Inuyasha had followed the group silently through the trees for a whole day. He wasn't sure why, but he was extremely jealous. Not for Stitch, but for Sesshomaru. That was _his_ brother! Why should Inuyasha share his brother, even though he hated him and wanted to kill him?

Sesshomaru wasn't stupid. He knew Inuyasha was following him. He smelled Inuyasha's scent all over Stitch, but pretended to ignore it. He stopped the group to rest by some trees. Jaken wandered off, wanting to be alone to rant and rave to himself.

"Oh, I can't stand that little…that little…monstrosity! I can't imagine why Lord Sesshomaru is so fond of it! I ought to destroy that little runt with my staff!" Jaken yelled, holding the Staff of Two Heads high in the air.  
He shrieked when his precious item was yanked out of his scaly hands. He looked up to see Stitch, perched high in the tree.

"Oh, you little monster! Give me that back!" Jaken demanded.

Stitch flipped himself on his head, put his bottom in the air and shook it tauntingly.

"Ooh-hoo!" He teased.

Jaken shrieked at the obscenity.

"Why you little…I'll come up there and pound some respect into that fat skull of yours!"

Jaken eagerly tried to shimmy up the tree, but when ever he got close, Stitch bopped him in the head with the staff. Jaken was losing patience.

"COME DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!"

Stitch lay on his back and flipped his tongue out. It dropped over his nose and a long, slimy string of spit dripped down to Jaken's head. Jaken screamed and jumped back. Stitch slurped the saliva back into his mouth and laughed.

"That's disgusting!" Jaken shouted.

Stitch laughed again and shoved the staff into his mouth. He started knawing away at the head of the man. Finally, Jaken broke down into tears.

"Stop! You slimy little trog! LORD SESSHOMARU!" He sobbed.

Sesshomaru looked over his shoulder casually.

"That little monstrosity is chewing on the Staff of 2 Heads! And he drooled on my head, Master!"

Sesshomaru couldn't help but chuckle at Stitch's antics. He looked away from Jaken.

"Let him have it, Stitch." Sesshomaru said quietly.

Stitch did what he was told. It wasn't necessarily his fault that Jaken didn't catch it and it landed on his head with a sickening crack. Jaken got up, cradling his sore cranium. It didn't help the soreness when Stitch leapt out of the tree and landed on the pulsating lump. Stitch bounced from the lump and landed perfectly on Sesshomaru's shoulder. He turned and looked at the very angry Jaken.

"You're a vile little savage!" Jaken yelled, shaking his fist.

Stitch smiled.

"Also cute and fluffy!"


	5. A Formidable Opponant

_Ch.5_  
**_"A Formidable Opponent"_**

**Day 4**

Stitch and Rin stood side by side.

"Okay," Stitch said. "Put hands on hips."

Rin did what Stitch instructed.

"Now, follow my lead." Stitch said, ending with a hip swing to the left.

Rin swung her hip to the left too. She looked up in surprise.

"Ooh!"

The hula lesson lasted an hour or so. Rin performed a perfect hula dance. Stitch clapped happily. Rin reminded him of Lilo, and Kagome. Stitch's eyes went wide. He'd forgotten all about Inuyasha and the others! He wanted to leave and tell them he was okay, but Rin wanted more.

"Master Stitch, show me what else you can do!"

Stitch thought for a moment, then sat down, put his feet into his mouth, and rolled around like a little ball. Rin clapped happily and laughed.

"One more!" She begged.

Stitch had been saving the best for last. He dashed over to Ah and Un, and grabbed them by the tail. With one big heave, they were lifted off the ground. Rin looked up in amazement.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Look!"

Sesshomaru glanced over at Stitch. His narrow eyes widened slightly. Stitch was enjoying the attention. He sprouted his two other arms. He grabbed Rin with one of them and a very unwilling Jaken with the other. To make things better, he began juggling his captors. Rin giggled with joy. Jaken screamed and squirmed. Ah and Un didn't move an inch, but stared pleadingly at Sesshomaru, who continued to watch, amazed.

Inuyasha, too, watched with disbelief from the forest.

_Man, I knew he was strong, but this is unbelievable!_

Stitch set everyone down. Ah and Un crawled away, now afraid of him. Jaken scurried behind Sesshomaru. Rin leapt up and down with excitement.

"Isn't he strong, my Lord?"

Sesshomaru just stared at Stitch, who had relaxed enough so that his spikes and antenna showed. Sesshomaru turned and began to walk away.

"Come with me, Stitch."

Stitch followed. He went to retract his extra appendages, but Sesshomaru stopped him.

"I prefer you in this form." He said quietly.

Once out of hearing range of the others, except Inuyasha, who had followed them, Sesshomaru unsheathed Tokijin.

"Stitch, I am going to test your strength. If you do not survive, I give you my deepest apologies."

Stitch nodded nervously. Sesshomaru struck out with his sword. Again, Stitch was caught up in an explosion. After the dust settled, Sesshomaru stared in shock. Stitch was still standing, unfazed by the attack.

Inuyasha watched from a high perch in the woods. He wasn't as amazed as his brother was. After all, if Stitch could survive the wind scar, he could survive a strike from Tokijin.

_I think Stitch just might be able to kill Naraku! _Inuyasha thought.

Sesshomaru lowered his head to think for a moment.

_This creature is not as it seems. It looks like a harmless little pest, when in reality, it's a dangerous weapon. My weapon. He just might be the tool I need to defeat Naraku._

Naraku watched Stitch through Kanna's mirror. Kagura, too, watched from over his shoulder.

"Strong little beast, isn't he?" She asked.

Naraku nodded.

"I know what those two are thinking." He said quietly.

Kagura looked at her master.

"Do you know what they're thinking?" Naraku asked.

Kagura rolled her eyes.

"I ain't exactly a mind reader, you know."

Naraku ignored Kagura's rudeness.

"Those brothers are thinking of using that monster to destroy me."

Kagura wasn't buying anything Naraku said.

_Paranoid idiot._

Naraku glanced angrily at his creation.

"Mind your tongue and your thoughts, Kagura." He warned.

Kagura looked away, embarrassed.

Naraku smiled. He had an idea.

"Go get me some of the creature's blood."

Kagura looked at her master.

"What? Why?"

"Do as your told. You'll see."

Kagura went to leave.

"Wait." Naraku said.

Kagura looked over at him. He handed her a wooden golom.

"Use this to distract Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, or you'll never be able to get close enough."

Kagura nodded and whipped her feather out from her hair. She hopped on it and flew off into the night. Naraku smiled again at his wicked plan.


	6. Now, This Won't Hurt a Bit

_Ch.6_  
**_"Now, This Won't Hurt a Bit…"_**

**Day 5**

In the early morning, Kagura flew over the place where Sesshomaru was, then over the forest where Inuyasha was. She grabbed the golom and threw down into the woods. Then flew higher to wait for the boys to get distracted.

Inuyasha perked up his ears and sniffed the air. He smelled Naraku. He was close. He leapt away towards the scent.

Sesshomaru, too, smelled Naraku in the forest where Inuyasha was. He ran towards it.

"What is Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken asked.

"Naraku." Sesshomaru said quietly.

Jaken ran to catch up with his master.

"I'm going with you, Master. Rin, take Ah and Un and go hide."

Rin did what she was told and hid in a cluster of trees. Stitch stayed put. He didn't know who Naraku was, but he wasn't afraid.

In the forest, Inuyasha battled the Naraku puppet. Sesshomaru arrived shortly after the puppet took shape.

"Oh, great. What do you want?" Inuyasha sassed, trying to hold the beasts' tentacles at bay with his claws.

Sesshomaru didn't answer. He tore out Tokijin and struck. The puppet dodged and lashed out with one of its mighty appendages.

"Oh, that was graceful." Inuyasha said sarcastically. "It's too fast, stupid! Don't you think I tried Tetsusaiga already?"

Sesshomaru glared angrily at his brother and yanked out his whip.

"I'll slice your face clean off when I'm through with this demon, Inuyasha. I assure you." Sesshomaru said calmly.

"What'd you say to me?" Inuyasha threatened before being smashed into a tree by the puppet.

While the brothers fought, Kagura made her move. Stitch shivered when an ominous wind brushed his antenna. It grew quickly into a cyclone that carried the unsuspecting alien high into the sky. Kagura greeted him.

"Yo." She said coolie.

Stitch growled. He didn't like this woman at all. Kagura smiled.

"It's a shame you're so adorable. I almost feel sorry that Naraku is going to kill you."

Stitch growled again and snapped. Kagura didn't pay much attention to Stitch's aggression. She removed a vile from her kimono. The vile had a needle attached to it.

"Now hold still." She said, trying to get the needle into Stitch's neck. He wasn't going to have any of it. He bit down hard on her arm. Kagura shrieked painfully and yanked her arm away. It dripped black blood. She looked up at Stitch and grunted.

"You nasty little savage! I'll show you!"

She cocked back her fan.

"DANCE OF BLADES!"

The blades didn't cut Stitch, but one of them collided hard with his head. He dropped his head down and moaned painfully. Kagura took this chance and plunged the needle into Stitch's tough-as-leather neck. The vile shook as it filled with pink blood. She removed it when it was full.

"There. Now, you are of no use."

Stitch growled and snorted. His mouth filled with clumps of green mucus. He spat it into Kagura's face. She yelled and wiped the chunks from her face.

"You little bastard!" She hissed.

She flung her fan in the air, summoning the cyclone to crash into a jagged rock. The cyclone dispersed at contact, throwing Stitch into the peaks. He bounced off the rocks and landed hard on his face. He groaned and fell unconscious. Satisfied, Kagura took her leave.

Sesshomaru continued chopping the puppet's tentacles off with his whip, while Inuyasha attacked with his claws. Jaken tried his best by burning the many arms off with his staff. Just as suddenly as it appeared, the puppet vanished.

"It's gone." Inuyasha said.

Sesshomaru turned away.

"That puppet was just a diversion." Sesshomaru pointed out.

"A diversion? From what?" Inuyasha asked.

Sesshomaru didn't answer. He quickly made his way back to Stitch. Inuyasha figured it out moments later, and followed.

When they arrived, Stitch was still unconscious. Rin sat over him, nudging him. Sesshomaru knelt down.

"What happened, Rin?"

"That evil lady that works for Naraku did this." The girl whimpered.

"Kagura." Inuyasha said.

Sesshomaru examined Stitch carefully. His neck wound had close up and was healed, but a tiny drop of dried blood was visible. Sesshomaru got up.

"She extracted some of his blood." He said.

"His blood? What does Naraku want with Stitch's blood?" Inuyasha asked.

Stitch twitched and got up slowly, rubbing his head and moaning. He looked up at Inuyasha and smiled.

"Aka taba!" He said happily, hugging Inuyasha's leg.

Inuyasha smirked slightly and blushed.

"Alright. It's nice to see you, too."

Inuyasha noticed Sesshomaru staring at him. He grunted and turned away.

"I gotta go, Stitch. See ya later."

Stitch stayed latched on.

"Naga!" He pointed to Sesshomaru. "Ohana!"

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru stared at each other for a moment. Inuyasha looked away stubbornly.

"I don't think so."

Sesshomaru, too, turned away.

"Feelings' mutual."

Inuyasha walked back to the forest when Stitch released his grip. Stitch sighed as he watched the brothers turn their backs on each other.

Kagura walked into Naraku's castle and tossed the vile into his lap.

"There! Happy now?" She hissed.

Naraku smiled and fondled the vile.

"Excellent."

He closed his eyes and absorbed the blood, vile and all, into his body. He heaved a heavy sigh.

"Delicious."

Kagura looked at the bite mark Stitch gave her. She turned to Naraku.

"Naraku?"

"What is it now?"

She thrust her arm into his face.

"Does this look infected to you?"

**Okay, there are several more chapters following this one. But, I won't post them until I get some more reviews. Isat least 8 too greedy of me?**


	7. It's a Boy!

Ch.7 

"_**It's a Boy!"**_

**Day 6**

Naraku sat alone in a small, dark room. All was silent. After all, one had to concentrate when making an incarnation. His left side glowed pink with Stitch's blood. His skin moved and squirmed. Naraku closed his eyes and grunted. Something was crawling under the skin on his left side, which still glowed brightly. Now, he was in pain. He moaned softly, trying to suppress it. Finally, his side split wide open. Fluids and blood dripped and squirted out of the slash with sickening noises. After a few more moments, A small, red nose appeared. The rest of the head slipped out shortly after, followed by the shoulders. Naraku gave one more final push, and the creature popped out. It was inside a small, transparent sack covered with blood and clear liquids. It squirmed around inside, trying to breath. It sliced open the sack with one of its claws. It gasped and took its first breath. Naraku sat quietly while his side closed back up. He looked over at his gasping creation wearily. It squirmed around in it's own mess, snarling and grunting. Naraku smiled. The creature looked like an evil Stitch. Its wet fur was red with black stripes. Instead of antenna, it had horns like a ram. It had 3 sets of arms rather then 2. It's tail was slightly longer then Stitch's, and curled at the end. It's lower jaw jetted out of its face. The mighty jaw was lined with long fangs.

"My greatest creation yet." Naraku whispered. The wet creature opened its slanted, orange eyes and looked up at its master.

Kagura paced back and forth in front of Naraku's door. He'd been in there for over an hour and she was beginning to lose patience.

_What's he doing in there? Crapping out an entire army?_

Suddenly, the door opened. Naraku walked out holding a cage with a blanket over it. Kagura heard growling coming from within it.

"Follow me." Naraku ordered.

Kagura sighed and obeyed.

Naraku set the cage down. Kagura took a seat near Kanna. Naraku turned to them and smirked. He tore off the blanket.

"Ladies, meet your new brother."

Kagura gasped when she seen the snarling little red beast. Kanna, as usual, was emotionless.

"That's what you were doing! You were busy creating that monstrosity for an hour?" Kagura shouted.

The incarnation hissed at his less-then-pleased sister. It shouted in a deep, forbidding voice.

"MEEGA NALA KWEESTA!" It roared.

Kagura turned away, furious. Naraku laughed.

"His name is Strike. He has all of that little abomination's original powers and weaknesses. He is indestructible."

"So, that's why you wanted me to take some of that thing's blood." Kagura said, taking another look at Strike. She shuddered and turned away.

_Could've at least made it cute. _She thought.

Naraku knelt down by Strike's cage. It hissed at it's creator. Naraku smiled at it wickedly.

_Before I release it, we'll put it through some tests. I must find out what its weakness is so I know how to battle that monster._

Stitch sat alone and looked up at the stars. Rin walked over to him.

"Stitch? Are you okay?" She asked quietly.

Stitch laid his ears back, making his eyes appear larger then they really were.

"Inuyasha and Sesshomaru." He whispered. "Broken family."

Rin nodded and sat down near Stitch. She didn't understand his confusion. What happened between the brothers to cause such hate and distrust? Stitch just couldn't grasp the fact that loathed each other. They were family and there had to be some way to get them to realize that…and embrace it.


	8. Aloha 'Oe

_Ch.8  
_  
**_"Aloha 'Oe"_**  
_**(Farewell to Thee)**_

_5 days later_

**Day 11**

Strike was kept in a small room surrounded by a barrier. Within 5 days time, Naraku had tested the creatures strengths. He also discovered its weakness. Strike, like Stitch, couldn't swim. Naraku smiled at his discovery. It was time to unleash the clone.

Inuyasha had returned to the others 4 days ago. He figured Stitch was happy being with Sesshomaru, and vice versa. Who was he to interfere?

Stitch indeed, liked traveling around with his newly found friends. But, something was missing. Rin noticed Stitch was acting depressed lately. She turned to Sesshomaru.

"Lord Sesshomaru. I think Stitch is troubled."

Stitch looked up when Rin said 'Stitch is troubled'. Lilo had said the same thing the first night she adopted him. That's what Stitch was missing. He missed Lilo. He sighed. At that point, he wished he'd never run away in the first place. Lilo would be back in 3 days. How would she feel if she returned and Stitch wasn't there? It would break her little heart. It was decided. Stitch had to go back. Lilo needed him and he needed Lilo.

Sesshomaru seemed to notice that Stitch was no longer happy. He understood, but was greatly disappointed. After all, Stitch had grown on all of them, with the exception of Jaken.

That night, Stitch quietly walked over to a sleeping Rin. He looked at her face. He would miss her most of all. He pulled her blanket over her shoulders and stroked her hair. He began to sing.

"Aloha 'oe  
Aloha 'oe  
E ke onanaona noho I ka lipo  
'One fond embrace' a ho 'i a 'e au  
'Until we meet again'"

Stitch took one last look at the friends he'd grown to love, and sadly walked off into the forest. Back to Inuyasha and his group, for he knew Kagome would take him back home.

Stitch had been walking for an hour or so when he stopped. Something was following him. A long, red creature appeared before him. Stitch squinted his eyes.

"Cousin?" He asked.

The creature snickered in a deep voice. Stitch backed up when he smelled the beast. It reeked of rotten meat.

"Naga cousin!" Stitch hissed, realizing the thing was not friendly.

Strike roared, uprooted a tree, and swung it at Stitch's head. Stitch flew 30 feet into a rock. He dropped his head and moaned. The battle between him and his demonic-clone had begun.


	9. Japanese Roller Coaster Ride

_Ch.9_

**_"Japanese Roller Coaster Ride"_**

Strike lashed out again with the tree, but Stitch dodged the attack and punched Strike in the jaw. It hurt Stitch as much as it hurt Strike. Strike replied by head-butting Stitch in the gut, knocking him hard with powerful horns. Stitch yowled painfully.

Sesshomaru's eyes shot open. The first thing he noticed was the horrid scent of foul meat. He scrunched up his face in distaste. Stitch was in trouble. Stink and all, Sesshomaru had to help. Jaken noticed his master taking off towards the smell.

"My Lord!…oh, that stink! Where are you going?" Jaken shouted, muffled from his arm over his nose.

"Take Rin and go as far away as possible." Sesshomaru ordered.

Jaken didn't argue. Even he knew something was terribly wrong. He took the girl and ran off.

Inuyasha opened his eyes slowly. He, too, smelled the distasteful odor. He heard Stitch's yell. He leapt out of his tree and ran to help.

The battle took itself to the middle of a large field. An eerie, towering rock jetted out of the ground and into the sky. Stitch ran up it, Strike following behind, slashing away at Stitch's heels. Stitch made it to the top of the rock. It was flat, almost like he was meant to go there.

Naraku watched eagerly from Kanna's mirror. He smiled.

"And so it begins!"

He turned to Kagura.

"Go, now! Come straight back here when you're finished." He ordered.

Kagura nodded and left.

After 20 minutes of intense battle atop the rock, the sky grew dark. A cold breeze blew, sending shivers up Stitch's battered spine. The entire field pulsated, creating a tall barrier around the perimeter of it. Both bruised creatures ceased battle when a large, ominous cyclone appeared above them. A huge wave of water splashed down on them and into the barrier-supported pool. The still raging tornado caused the water to crash against the rock platform that Stitch and Strike latched onto. The water also began making the platform very slippery. Stitch was afraid now. He'd never been in such an intense battle. He needed help. He couldn't dodge Strike's blows forever.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha nearly collided with each other near the battle-scene. They looked up in awe at the angry water that jetted out of the ground and the fighting creatures atop a flat rock. Inuyasha seen the barrier. He took out Tetsusaiga.

"That barriers' going down!" Inuyasha shouted while his sword turned blood red.

"You fool. If you break the barrier, the water inside will destroy everything within miles of here." Sesshomaru advised.

Inuyasha thought for a moment then put his sword away. He knew Rin had to be near somewhere, otherwise Sesshomaru wouldn't have cared. They both watched helplessly while Stitch began getting weaker.

Stitch couldn't last much longer. There was no stopping Strike. The creature made from Naraku was relentless. It was impossible to beat on this rock. Stitch glanced over Strike's shoulder. His eyes widened when he saw, near the brothers, a piece of wood; shaped like a surfboard. He leapt over Strike and shouted with all his might.

"Inuyasha! Gambu ka chabi!" He yelled, pointing at the wood.

Inuyasha strained his eyes.

"What's Stitch trying to say?" He asked.

Sesshomaru looked over at the board, then back at Stitch, then at the board again.

"I believe he wants that." Sesshomaru said, nodding towards the wood.

Inuyasha grabbed it. He looked back at Stitch, who leapt out of the way when Strike lashed out again.

"I can't throw it that far! Not with the waves in the way!"

Sesshomaru grabbed the board and leapt high in the air. He flung it.

It landed in the dirt by Strike, who didn't seem to notice it. If he did, he didn't care. One more attack ought to finish Stitch off and knock him into the water. He lunged. Stitch dove between Strike's legs and snatched the board. He skidded to a stop at the edge of the rock. He stumbled and fell into the water. Strike raised his arms and roared in victory.

Naraku laughed from his castle. Kagura returned.

"Did I miss anything?" She asked.

"Just the extermination of a pest." Naraku smiled.

Inuyasha stared wide-eyed.

"No…" He whispered.

Sesshomaru was silent. His face relaxed.

"Inuyasha, look." He said quietly.

Inuyasha looked up and gasped.

Naraku nearly fell over from shock.

"WHAT?"

Stitch appeared, riding a huge wave. He moved the surfboard expertly, taking care that he didn't wipe out. He opened his arms wide.

"Cowabunga!" He shouted happily.

Strike stared with disbelief. Stitch did a fancy roundhouse cutback, riding the shoulder of the wave and doing a 180 degree turn. He clutched the board with his toes and leapt out of the water right towards Strike. He pulled the board up and smashed his clone to the ground, then went back into the water, laughing.

Naraku was furious now.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT? I tested Strike with water and he never experienced that behavior! He suppose to have all of that monster's original powers!" He raved.

Kagura smiled softly.

"Maybe that monster was taught to do that." She whispered.

Naraku growled angrily, clenching his fists while he watched his prize creation get beaten mercilessly.

Inuyasha watched, amazed.

"That's awesome! How does he do that?"

Sesshomaru, as usual, stood silent, but the smile on his face spoke for him.

The mist spraying from the still active water was working as an advantage for Stitch. Strike couldn't see Stitch's attacks, so Stitch was almost always on target. Strike was getting tired. He couldn't fight what he couldn't see, and he couldn't follow Stitch into the water. Strike let his guard down for a moment to regain his composure. Stitch took advantage of this and attacked. He tackled Strike's left side, sending him spinning to the edge.

"NO!" Naraku shouted.

Strike's feet were half on the rock. His heels dangled precariously over the water. He flailed his arms around, trying to balance himself on the rock's surface. Stitch was now standing in front of Strike, leaning on his surfboard. Strike growled.

"Abomination." He hissed.

Stitch smiled and put his finger on Strike's chest.

"Stupidhead."

With that, he nudged the clone slightly, sending Strike plunging into the dark, angry water. Stitch wasted no time in surfing over the barrier to his friends.

Inuyasha greeted him.

"Yo, Stitch! That was some nice battling back there!"

Stitch smiled at looked over at Sesshomaru, who simply nodded his approval.

Strike struggled and twisted helplessly in the water. He sank to the bottom. After a few moments, his struggles ceased.

Naraku was thoroughly infuriated. His creation was dead. He lowered his head.

_Celebrate now, demon. I'm still not finished._

Stitch looked up at the pool. Suddenly, the water started squirting out from the side. Inuyasha, too, stared curiously. Sesshomaru backed up. He knew what was happening.

"Run." He whispered before taking off.

Inuyasha finally caught on and bolted, Stitch on his shoulder.

The barrier gave way, and a huge wave rose up. Inuyasha turned to look back. Big mistake. He tripped over a stick and smashed his head on a rock. Stitch went flying into a tree. He got up and rubbed his head. He looked over at an unconscious Inuyasha. Sesshomaru stopped and looked over at his brother. He turned away to start running again. Stitch growled. He leapt and grabbed Sesshomaru's pantleg. Sesshomaru fell face first into the ground. He got up, eyes red.

"Damn it, Stitch!" He roared.

Stitch wasn't intimidated. He pointed to Inuyasha.

"OHANA!" He shouted.

Sesshomaru got up.

"Let me go, or I will throw you into that wave."

"NAGA! Nobody gets left behind!" Stitch argued.

Sesshomaru sighed. It was obvious Stitch wasn't going to let him go. Reluctantly, he ran to his brother's side and scooped him up onto his back. Stitch, too, hitched a ride. Sesshomaru bounded off. He knew Stitch was capable of carrying Inuyasha, but that wasn't how it was supposed to be, and Sesshomaru knew that.

**Day 12**

The sun rose on the water-covered land. Nothing was destroyed, and luckily, nobody was hurt. Sesshomaru got down on one knee and set his still knocked-out brother down. He rested Inuyasha's head on his knee and looked at him. He never noticed how innocent his brother looked. Inuyasha moaned and slowly opened his eyes. Sesshomaru put him down and got up to leave. Inuyasha sat up and looked over at his brother.

"What did you save me for?" He asked.

Sesshomaru looked away.

"Like Stitch said." He glanced again at Inuyasha. "Nobody gets left behind."

With that Sesshomaru walked away. He stopped again to look at Stitch.

"Are you coming?"

Stitch laid his ears back and looked up sadly at Sesshomaru, who nodded.

"Very well then."

He walked away. It didn't show, but he was terribly disappointed.

Inuyasha looked at Stitch and smiled.

"I take it you want to go home?"

Stitch nodded.

"Ih."

Naraku paced wildly in his castle. He couldn't believe he lost. He lost to a little fluffy koala. His pride hurt.

"This is…incomprehensible."

Kagura smiled.

"Face it. It was a flawed creation. Not nearly as dependable or perfect as me."

Naraku stopped and glared at Kagura. He needed to direct his rage somewhere. It might as well be her.

"YOU?" He asked. "You were just a festering boil on my back that fell off! That's what you are! AN UNWANTED GROWTH! NOW, GET OUT!"

Enraged, Kagura stormed away.

_Sore loser. Whoever created Stitch…was a true evil genius._

Naraku now focused his aggression at Kanna.

"As for you! I sneezed you out!"

Kanna frowned and walked away. She didn't even do anything! She left her furious master to sulk in his room.


	10. Bye Bye Birdie

_Ch.10  
**"Bye Bye, Birdie"**_

Sesshomaru returned to Jaken and Rin.

"My Lord! What happened back there? I felt a strange demonic aura." Jaken said wildly.

Sesshomaru looked up at the mid-morning sky.

"Nothing happened. Just the defeat of another Naraku incarnation."

Rin looked around.

"Umm…Lord Sesshomaru, where's Stitch?"

Sesshomaru looked down at Rin, trying to hold back the hurt.

"He's gone home, Rin."

Rin lowered her head.

"Oh. I see. Well, I knew all along he'd go home one day." She said, trying to sound cheerful.

Jaken just smiled. No need to cover up hurt that wasn't even there! Sesshomaru looked out on the horizon. He was strangely happy. He saved his little brother's life. He knew he didn't have to, but he had to face it…Stitch was very persuasive.

Inuyasha and Stitch made their way back to the others. The trip was silent most of the way, until Inuyasha decided break the silence.

"Hey, Stitch."

Stitch looked up.

"I was just wonderin'. What does 'Meega nala kweesta' mean?"

Stitch smiled. He hopped on Inuyasha's shoulder and whispered in his ear. Inuyasha's face turned bright red. He flung Stitch into a tree branch.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU SAID TO ME YA LITTLE CREEP!"

Stitch laughed and took off. Inuyasha followed at his heels, cursing.

Kagome and the others rested near the well.

"I sure hope Stitch and Inuyasha are okay." Kagome sighed.

Suddenly, Stitch bursts out of the bushes and leapt into Kagome's arms. He buried his face in her chest.

"Tagadachi!" Stitch shouted, pointing to Inuyasha.

Kagome looked up angrily at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha! Are you picking on poor little Stitch?"

"What?"

Stitch nodded at Kagome, fake tears in his eyes. Kagome glared at a very confused Inuyasha. Stitch smiled mischievously from Kagome's arms.

"Inuyasha! SIT BOY!"

Inuyasha was yanked to the ground. Stitch clapped his hands and laughed at Inuyasha's misfortune.

Kagome held Stitch in the air.

"I suppose you want to go home now?" She asked.

Stitch nodded.

"Ih."

Kagome began the tedious task of cleaning the textbooks out of her backpack. She was going to sneak an alien illegally into an airport rather then do her homework. Stitch sat down and began looking at the huge books. He grabbed the World History book first.

"Blech!" He said, tossing the book over his shoulder.

He grabbed the science book and flipped through a few pages, then discarded it. He snatched a big Geometry book. Miroku noticed Stitch making a mess, and decided to stop him. He got down on one knee.

"Now, now, little fella. Those are Kagome's. You need to respect her property, okay?"

Stitch looked at Miroku. He didn't know why, but he didn't like him. He growled at threw the heavy book. It cracked Miroku between the eyes and he flew back a couple of feet. Kagome gasped.

"Stitch! That wasn't very nice! Now say you're sorry!"

Stitch rolled his eyes and hopped on Miroku's chest.

"Tagana." He said. His flopped his tongue out and licked Miroku from chin to forehead. Miroku gave a very unpleasant, disgusted grunt while trails of saliva dripped from his face. Stitch coughed and shook his head, sending slobber flying everywhere. Miroku tasted terrible!

"Blech! Ika patooki!"

Kagome smiled and opened her backpack wide.

"I'm ready." She said to Stitch.

Stitch turned to his friends. Shippo walked over to him and held out his hand.

"It was nice to meet you, Stitch." He said, trying not to cry. Stitch ignored the fox demon's hand and hugged him tightly. Sango approached Stitch next.

"Well, it's been fun. I only wish we got to spend more time together."

Stitch hopped into Sango's arms and hugged. He noticed Miroku glaring. Stitch smiled and rubbed affectionately on Sango's face. Miroku growled annoyingly. Stitch hopped out of Sango's arms and walked over to Kirara.

"Yo, baby!" He said flirtatiously.

Kirara purred. Stitch pulled her close and whispered something in her ear. Kirara mewed happily. Stitch winked. He looked up at Inuyasha, who stood tall, his arms crossed.

"See ya around, Stitch."

Stitch smiled and hopped on Inuyasha's shoulder. He hugged Inuyasha's head.

"Ohana." He said.

Inuyasha sighed.

"Yeah, I know." He brought his hand up to Stitch's head. "You're not so bad for an annoying little barbarian."

Stitch smiled.

"Ditto."

Inuyasha glared for a moment, then smiled and chuckled. Stitch hopped off and bounded into Kagome's backpack. He took one last look at his friends and waved. Kagome flung him over her shoulder and leapt into the well.

Kagome stood outside the airport. She set her bag down. Stitch peeked out.

"Your plane is in terminal 626. That should be easy, right?"

Stitch smiled and nodded. Easier then she realized! Kagome bent down and hugged Stitch one final time.

"Take care, okay?"

Stitch nodded.

"Okay."

He turned and scurried into the airport. He turned and looked at Kagome. He popped out one of his antenna and waved. She waved back and watched Stitch disappear up a wall.

**Day 13**

Stitch bounced around uncomfortably in the cargo. It was about 8:00 p.m. He perked up his ears when he heard the pilot.

"Uh, this is your pilot speaking. Seems we've hit some thunderclouds. We will be landing in LA. Any flights to Honolulu will be delayed 13 hours."

Stitch gasped. He thought he had more time. He was supposed to arrive with at least a day to spare. What was he going to do now? He had to make it to the shelter before Lilo!

**Day 14**

The plane skidded to a stop in Honolulu 13 hours later, as the pilot promised. Stitch darted out of cargo and ran from the airport as quickly as possible. He made it to the harbor. His eyes widened as he seen Lilo. She was on a ship headed for Kawai. Stitch noticed a little old man climbing into a motor boat. Stitch quietly ripped the motor off the boat. He latched on with his claws and kicked vigorously with his back legs. The old man didn't seem to mind…or notice.

Stitch landed on the shores of Kawai 3 minutes after Lilo. Now, he had to sprint to the shelter. He ran as fast as his tired legs would go.

Nani and Lilo entered the shelter and waited for the lady to help them.

"I can't wait to tell Stitch about Chicago! That Chicago Bears mascot is a vampire!"

Nani rolled her eyes.

"Lilo, we've been over this. It's just a little man in a costume."

"That's just what they want you to think!" Lilo argued.

A redheaded woman appeared from the kennel in the back. Her face grew sad when she seen Lilo.

"Hi! I'm here to pick up my puppy!" Lilo cheered.

The woman sighed.

"Lilo, there's something…"

Suddenly, the door opened and slammed shut. The three girls turned to see what it was. Nothing was there. Lilo shook her head.

"You can tell me later. I hafta tell Stitch about my cousin." Lilo leaned closer to the woman and whispered. "He's weird."

With that, Lilo walked towards the kennel. Nani sighed.

"He collects different varieties of pocket lint. What were you going to tell Lilo?"

Nani rushed to the kennel when the woman told her Stitch had been missing since they'd left.

"Lilo! Stop!" Nani shouted.

Lilo looked over from the kennel she was standing in front of. Stitch wagged his stub from inside the cage.

"What?" Lilo asked.

Nani looked over at the woman, who just stood there, dumbfounded. Lilo ignored them and opened the cage.

"Hi Stitch!"

Stitch bounded out.

"Konichiwa, Lilo-San!"

Stitch immediately put his hand over his mouth. He was still on Japanese mode. He whistled quietly to himself. Luckily, Japanese was the last channel before it reverted back to English. He smiled.

"Just kidding!" He laughed.

Lilo crossed her arms, not buying it.

"Stitch, why were you speaking Japanese?"

Stitch smirked and shrugged.

"Too many Godzilla movies?"

Lilo nodded and hugged Stitch tightly. Old Japanese movies were understandable! Lilo turned and left the kennel. Stitch wiped his hand across his head and sighed, ending with a content whistle. He walked by Nani.

"Hi, Stitch." She said.

Stitch waved.

"Shalom."

Stitch grumbled to himself. Apparently, Jumba's stupid invention gets mixed up every time you go through all the channels!

Nani turned to the woman.

"So, do I have to pay for all 2 weeks?"

Inuyasha rested near a tree, looking up at the sky. He missed Stitch already. He slowly began to drift to sleep when a tiny spittle of drool brushed against his nose. His eyes shot open.

"Stitch?"

Upon hearing his voice, the spit shot back up into Kirara's mouth with a gross slurp. Inuyasha looked up angrily.

"KIRARA!"

Kirara purred and trotted off, content that she succeeded in the trick Stitch had taught her well.

_  
So, Stitch might not have been able to defeat Naraku. But, he did mend a little piece of a broken family!_

_The moral of this story is, when it comes to Ohana;_

**_Nobody Gets Left Behind…or Forgotten!_**

_**The End**_


End file.
